


Charity

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Heavenly Virtues [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Companion piece to Merry/Pippin story Gluttony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2003.

_~ Charity - generosity, helpfulness, benevolence, mercy ~_

Once the door to Bag End closed behind them, shutting out the rest of Hobbiton, Sam slid his arms around Frodo’s waist and held on tightly, both of them swaying lightly from the aftereffects of the ale they’d consumed at the Dragon. He leaned in, resting his chin on Frodo’s shoulder and kissed his ear.

"Rosie keeps making eyes at me," he sighed. "I wish I could think of a nice way of letting her know I’m just not interested."

Frodo giggled. "Are you sure, Sam? She is a fine lass, and she looked so pleased when you danced with her." He laughed harder at the look Sam gave him. "What? You didn’t like dancing?"

"It’s just not right to lead a lass on when it’s not her you want to be with at all," Sam protested. "Are you saying you want me to court Rosie?"

"Well," Frodo sighed, suddenly serious, "I know your family would be happier if you settled down with a nice girl. I don’t want you to think that you don’t have choices." He was trying to do the right thing when all he really wanted was to claim Sam as his to everyone.

Now Sam frowned mightily. "I don’t want choices; I want you!" he exclaimed, pulling Frodo in for a kiss. "An’ I know it’d make my Gaffer and my Ma happier if I settled with Rosie, but it wouldn’t make me happy."

That made Frodo smile. "I know it’s selfish of me, but I’m glad. I don’t think I could be lighthearted at your wedding, Sam. I want you too." He hugged the younger Hobbit tightly.

Put at ease by Frodo’s words, Sam relaxed, his expression brightening. "Do you now? And here I thought that you’d stuck a roll in your pocket at the Dragon."

"You’re starting to sound like Pippin, always thinking about food," Frodo laughed. "Why don’t we go to bed, and I can prove otherwise?" He backed away, unfastening his shirt as he went.

"I sound like that, that... Took?" Sam exclaimed, nonetheless following his lover toward his bedroom. "Mr. Frodo, for shame!"

"He’s not that bad," Frodo laughed. "Pippin’s a good friend, and well you know it, Samwise Gamgee. But I’m much happier to have you here now." He pushed his suspenders down and pulled the shirt off entirely, smiling invitingly.

Sam flushed. "I know that, sir, but..." Frodo’s shirt fell to the floor, and Sam’s voice dried up as he stared greedily at his lover’s pale skin. Stepping forward, he ran his hands over Frodo’s shoulders and down his arms, groaning when he felt the older Hobbit’s answering shiver.

"Oh, my Sam, I’m so lucky to have you," Frodo breathed, tilting his face up for a kiss while he fumbled at the fastenings of Sam’s shirt, wanting to touch him as well.

Shrugging his shoulders so that his suspenders hung from his pants, Sam covered Frodo’s hands with his own to help him along. First his shirt, then both his and Frodo’s pants and linens fell to the floor, and the two of them were in each other’s arms, kissing hungrily and rubbing together wildly as if making up for the times when they couldn’t touch.

Frodo moaned happily as he felt their naked bodies press together from chest to knees, his cock jumping as it nestled perfectly against Sam’s. One leg rose to wind around his lover’s waist, drawing them closer still, and his hands clutched fistfuls of Sam’s curly fair hair. "I need you, Sam," he breathed.

"Anything for you, Frodo," the gardener gasped, sliding his arms down to cup Frodo’s backside and rock their bodies together. Giving in to both their needs, he shifted his grip and lifted Frodo off the ground, carrying him back toward his bedroom while kissing him.

Frodo’s other leg rose to wrap around Sam’s waist, holding them together as Sam carried him. He kissed the other Hobbit hungrily, wantonly, only knowing that he needed to feel Sam inside him. The moment he felt Sam lower him to the bed, he yanked on his lover, tumbling him on top of himself, and begged, "Please, Sam. I need to feel you inside me. Now!"

Catching himself on his hands so that he didn’t knock the breath out of Frodo, Sam lowered his head so as to keep kissing him while he arched against the slighter body beneath him. Once the only thing he could taste was Frodo, he pulled back, panting for breath, and reached for the vial of oil on the bedside table. "Oh, my dearest, that’s the finest place there is to be."

Frodo only smiled, past wanting to talk. His hands clutched desperately at Sam, and he arched upward, offering himself to his lover while huge blue eyes urged him on.

Spilling some of the fragrant oil over his fingers, Sam coated them thoroughly before pressing one into Frodo’s body, groaning deep in his chest as he did so. To keep his mind occupied, he leaned in and licked at Frodo’s chest, tracing over his ribs and up until he found a dusky nipple and locked his lips over it.

Crying out, Frodo arched upward, fingers scrabbling at Sam’s back as the younger Hobbit drew his sensitive nipple into his mouth. "Oh Sam," he gasped, writhing, the sensations racing from his chest to where Sam’s finger drove him slowly mad.

Unable to speak, Sam carefully added another finger, pressing them deeper and finding the special spot deep within his lover’s body that made him keen and arch upward like a tightly strung bow.

"More," Frodo demanded wildly, tugging at Sam. He thought he would scream if he didn’t get Sam’s cock inside him soon.

Gasping as he felt Frodo’s blunt nails rake across his shoulders, Sam pushed up onto his knees, positioned himself, and thrust into the older Hobbit’s body, gasping aloud as Frodo took all of him in without even a whimper.

"Yes!" Frodo wailed, wild blue eyes fixing on Sam and urging him on. His legs wrapped high around Sam’s waist, and he thrust upward to meet the stroke, his body clinging to Sam’s.

Biting at his lip to keep from losing himself there and then, Sam whimpered, gasping for breath as he stroked in and out of Frodo’s pliant body, one hand creeping between them to play over Frodo’s shaft.

Frodo clenched his ass muscles tight around Sam’s cock, mewling with pleasure as he rippled around his lover. He met every thrust, accepting it and demanding more, crying out as Sam stroked him inside and out.

"Ah, yes!" Sam rasped, feeling the spasms beginning to shake him just before Frodo clenched around him, spraying both their bellies with his seed. "Just. so. perfect," he finally got out, cradling Frodo’s face between his palms and kissing him as they both recovered.

"Yes, you are, my Sam," Frodo whispered in reply, smiling softly. "My perfect lover." He hugged Sam close, enjoying these moments when Sam would simply relax against him, not worrying about social status or anything else.

Sam felt his face and ears heat but knew better than to try to argue with what Frodo had said. "I’m yours all right," he whispered, before frowning and lifting his head. "Now who could be banging on the front door at this hour? All sensible folk are in bed!"

"Considering who we were out with not so very long ago and how long it takes Pippin to eat his way through a household full of food, who do you think?" Frodo laughed, getting up and reaching for a robe.

Hurrying to pull on his clothes and get to the door before Frodo could, Sam grumped his way down the hall. "Oi, who’s knocking this late at night? Mr. Frodo needs his sleep he does." He opened the door and glared out into the night. "Didn’t we just leave you two at the Dragon?"

"Merry’s trying to starve me to death!" Pippin Took claimed, stepping back from the door as Sam glared at him. "There’s not a crumb of food in the house!"

"And whose fault is that?" Merry Brandybuck called from where he stood in the safety of the garden.

Shaking his head so that his shaggy hair fell into his eyes, Sam sighed and stepped back away from the door. "Come in before you shout the place down or," he glared at Merry, "trample the herbs."

Appearing at the end of the hall, Frodo took in the situation at a glance and started to laugh. "Pippin ate everything you had again, did he, Merry?" He tightened the belt of his robe and moved toward the kitchen to put on some tea and find something to feed his visitors as well as Sam and himself.

"Why does everyone assume I’m responsible?" Pippin asked, greatly put-upon.

Sam didn’t even bother to answer before he turned and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen to help Frodo, muttering under his breath the whole way.

Coming up behind Pippin, Merry slung his arms around the other Hobbit’s waist and hugged him. "Because you usually are, Pip," he chuckled before nudging the younger Hobbit inside and shutting the door behind them.

"I hope we didn’t wake you," he called as they followed Sam to the cozy kitchen.

"No, we hadn’t fallen asleep yet," Frodo replied, ignoring Sam’s expression. "And I must admit I’ll be glad of a bite to eat myself." The water having boiled, he poured some into the teapot, setting the tea to steeping, and with Sam’s help put together an impromptu meal that would satisfy even Pippin’s hearty appetite.

"I told you," Pippin muttered, then ducked his head when Sam eyed him.

"Feel free to knock on Pippin’s door before dawn one morning if you’d like," Merry offered. "Just do it on a night I’m not there, please."

Sam gave a grudging smile at that and carried the platter of cold meat, breads and cheeses to the table while Frodo followed with the tea. "I may just have to do that when I’m needing help in the garden."

Pippin snorted. "As if you’d let me near your plants. You’ve seen _my_ garden," he scoffed. He was much better at eating than growing plants.

Frodo chuckled, "He has a point, Sam. I don’t think we’d want Bag End to suffer the fate of Pippin’s garden."

After pouring Frodo a cup and putting a plate together for him, Sam took a seat. "Never met a Hobbit before who lacked the talent to make things grow."

Merry grinned widely at Sam’s comment. "Never fear, Samwise; there’s one thing Pip can make grow all right. In fact, he’s got quite the talent for it."

"I can make _plants_ grow too. It’s just that they all happen to be weeds," Pippin shrugged.

"I think we’ll leave the gardening in your capable hands, Sam," Frodo put in, still chuckling, "and leave, er, Merry in Pippin’s."

Wincing in a way that let the other couple know Pippin had done something under the table, Merry reached out and snatched the cheese Pippin had been about to eat from his hand. "Didn’t say I didn’t appreciate it, did I?"

Still shaking his head, Sam moved behind Frodo and rubbed his shoulders, watching the other two, hoping they’d finish up soon and leave. He and Frodo had so little time alone that he was selfish about it.

Frodo relaxed into Sam’s touch, a small smile curling his lips without him being aware of it. His eyes fell half closed as he drifted, comfortable with his friends around him.

Eating hungrily, Pippin watched the other couple, and he too smiled faintly and reached for Merry’s hand.

"Feeling better now?" Merry asked, once Pippin’s consumption of Frodo’s food had slowed somewhat.

"I’d hope so; we’re just about out too," Sam commented, glancing toward the depleted larder.

"I think that was enough that I should be able to sleep now," Pippin decided. "Though we’ll have to go to market in the morning to get breakfast. Thank you, Frodo, Sam. I was like to starve relying upon Merry’s hospitality."

"Oh, I doubt he’d let that happen," Frodo put in wryly, well aware of the depth of the relationship between his friends. In truth, it was watching Merry and Pippin that had given him the courage to approach Sam and find out if what he’d thought he sensed from the other Hobbit was more than just his imagination.

"When you go to the market, bring Mr. Frodo here some food too," Sam said, giving a small smile and brushing his fingers over Frodo’s cheek. "So he’s ready for the next time you drop by."

Merry chuckled and finished the last of his tea. "Come on, Pip. I’ll get you some more peaches on the way back so that you won’t fade away if you wake during the night."

"Funny, that’s not the late-night snack you usually offer me," Pippin said with a wink, then ducked the swat. "But I feel much better now." He patted his belly happily as he stood up, moving to Merry’s side.

"Good night, Frodo, Sam. We’ll see you in the morning."

"Not too early," Frodo replied with a smile. "I was up rather late. Good night," he added as he saw them to the door, intending to stay up even later if Sam was interested.

"Planning on being up even later now that we’re leaving?" Merry asked, scooting Pippin out the door ahead of him before it closed on his heels.

After making sure the door was securely locked and hearing Merry’s laughing ‘Good night!’ Sam turned, grinning at the light in Frodo’s eyes. "To bed with you now, Mr. Frodo!" he said, striving for a stern tone of voice.

"I certainly hope so," Frodo replied cheerily, unfastening his robe and letting it fall from his shoulders so he stood nude before his lover.

Forgetting that he’d been wanting to clean up the mess they had made, Sam paused only to snuff the candles before closing in on Frodo, his eyes wide. "I’m glad I didn’t know you had nothing on under that robe while Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin were here," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I’da been tossing them out into the lane right off."

Frodo chuckled. "That wouldn’t have been very nice, Sam. Not to mention that Pippin would have disturbed all of Hobbiton till someone fed him!" He grinned wickedly, backing toward the bedroom.

"True," Sam sighed, following along like a trout on a hook, unable to tear his eyes from Frodo’s slim body. "And if Ted Sandyman thrashed him, I’d never hear the end of it from either of them. This once I can be charitable-like."

"And this way we know for certain that he’s fed and will stay in Merry’s bed for the rest of the night. We don’t have to worry about him coming knocking again, and we can ignore anyone else." Frodo reached the bed and lay back in a sensual sprawl, blue eyes inviting Sam to join him.

"I always knew you were the smartest one, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered, automatically stripping off his own clothes and climbing onto the bed alongside his lover, running one weathered hand over Frodo’s leg and marveling once again at the softness of his skin.

"I must be since I’m the one who has you in his bed," Frodo murmured, arms going around Sam as he pulled him over on top of himself and kissed him voraciously, seemingly trying to swallow him.

Sam gave himself over to the kiss, allowing Frodo to shape and mold him as he wished, feeling his body respond as if they hadn’t made love only an hour ago.

"I want to be inside you this time, Sam," Frodo whispered, searching his eyes for permission.

"Anything!" Sam exclaimed, rolling to his back and keeping his arms tight around Frodo to pull him along as well. "Any time, you know that."

"My Sam," Frodo said fondly, kissing him tenderly while reaching for the small jar of oil, wanting to make it every bit as good for Sam as Sam had made it for him earlier. He pressed a kiss over Sam’s heart, then lower, slowly working his way down the heavier Hobbit’s body, enjoying every bit of him.

"I’ve always been that," Sam sighed, trying not to squirm under Frodo’s touch but feeling as if his skin was burning with the heat of him.

"Yes," Frodo said, his voice gone throaty, "mine. Not Rosie’s. Not ever Rosie’s." A feeling of pure atavistic possessiveness took him over, and he suddenly took Sam’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard before he slid down, taking him in to the root.

Rational thought left Sam at that, and he fisted his hands in the bed linens, thrashing his head from side to side as he tried to keep from thrusting up into the wet heat around him and choking Frodo.

Frodo’s head bobbed up and down, sucking hard as he rose and swallowing at the bottom of his movement. He was determined that this time Sam would forget about everything and simply feel.

"Oh... my... Frodo!" With that strangled yell, Sam’s control broke, and he threaded his fingers through Frodo’s dark curls, arching up into his mouth, feeling his body shake as it all became too much for him, and he orgasmed, the strength of his climax leaving him weak and shaken.

Frodo drank every drop before letting Sam fall from his mouth and surging upward to kiss him thoroughly. Eyes dark with passion, he stared down into the relaxed face as he prepared his lover, then pushed inside him with a harsh groan of satisfaction. "My Sam," he repeated, eyes finally falling shut as the pleasure raced through him. His hips snapped back and forth, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long, not after seeing Sam like that.

Hooking his hands around his thighs and pulling them back to open himself more to Frodo’s thrusts, Sam kept his eyes locked on his lover’s flushed face, watching the emotions flicker over it as Frodo thrust into him, doing his best to give the other Hobbit as much pleasure as he’d just been granted.

Frodo gasped as Sam clenched around him, his eyes flying open again as he came, staring helplessly into Sam’s loving gaze. As the last tremors wracked him, he slumped over the other Hobbit, burying his face against Sam’s chest. "I don’t deserve you," he whispered, kissing the sweaty skin beneath his cheek.

"Don’t say that!" Sam exclaimed, his whole body going rigid with fear as he wrapped both arms and legs around Frodo as if afraid he’d vanish because of what he’d said. "It’s not true, not a word of it, except maybe the other way ‘round."

"Silly Hobbit," Frodo laughed, relaxing against him. "I don’t know what I’d do without you to take care of me, Sam, but I’m glad I won’t have to find out." He raised his head to kiss him. "Stay tonight?"

Blushing at the compliment, Sam nodded, feathering kisses over as much of Frodo’s face as he could reach. "I’ll just tell my Da that I had a bit too much at the Dragon and fell asleep getting you home." He sighed then but looked resigned to the untruth. "I wish there was a way we didn’t have to lie about this all."

"Me too," Frodo whispered, pressing closer. "But... I don’t want to lose you. I’ll take whatever we can get, Sam."

Pulling the blanket up over the both of them, Sam nodded again and kissed Frodo’s forehead. "I feel the same way." He gave a bit of a smile. "Even when it includes Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin."

Frodo burst into laughter. "Now that’s really true love!"

"Naw," Sam grinned, "it’s just my charitable nature."


End file.
